1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mobile communication terminal, and particularly, to a mobile communication terminal for facilitating an execution of a memo function, and a method thereof.
2. Background of the Invention
In general, a mobile communication terminal is equipped with various additional functions as well as a voice communication function. For example, the additional functions may include a short message transmission function, a memo function, a phone book function, an alarm function, and the like, and other functions are being provided to the terminal in recent times.
A method for executing additional functions of a related art mobile communication terminal will now be explained hereafter.
First, a menu calling (selecting) key equipped in the terminal is entered (pressed) to display a sub menu list. An additional function menu is selected from the sub menu to display the additional function list contained therein. From the displayed additional function list, a certain function which a user want to use is selected to be then executed.
In order to select the sub menu or the additional function displayed, a navigation key in a keypad is used to scroll up or down a selection bar to a desired additional function. Thereafter, a confirmation key is entered (pressed) or any numeral key in the keypad is used to directly enter the number assigned to each additional function.
Regarding a memo function among the additional functions of the mobile communication terminal, for example, the related art mobile communication terminal must disadvantageously perform many steps of a menu selection procedure as described above in order to compose a memo or confirm contents included in a previously composed memo.
In the related art mobile communication terminal, the complicated execution procedure for the memo function makes it difficult to fast execute the memo function during a call communication. Furthermore, even through having composed a memo, it may be possible for a user to habitually terminate the his terminal in a state of not storing the composed memo, and also the user may not recognize even the memo he has composed.